


Show Me We're Alive

by KTT2123



Series: He's the One that I Want [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Life-Affirming Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spencer has a near miss, embarrassing morning after, it's going to get embarrassing, it's mostly just porn, my muse loves porn, they don't realize that everyone can hear them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTT2123/pseuds/KTT2123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer is hurt in the field, an injury that could have easily led to his death.  So what Spencer and Derek need most is to affirm that they are alive.  Cue in intense and loud life-affirming sex.  The morning after they'll both realize that everyone and their uncle overheard them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Getting Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on one of my other unfinished stories but when I tried to do that, I merely stared at my computer screen blankly. So this is plan b: write some more porn and get my creative juices flowing again! Let’s hope it works, it did last time! 
> 
> I combined two prompts together to get this story. Aspie Giraffe from AO3 asked for our favorite pair to have some hot, life confirming sex after Spencer is hurt in the field, and for the sex to be so hot that Spencer rips his stitches during orgasm, which of course makes Derek feel guilty. Prime’s Little One from fanfiction wanted their neighbors (preferably the other BAU members) overhearing them having sex and for the morning after to include them being teased about how loud they were, which tells them both that EVERYONE heard them! Sorry it isn’t a sequel/epilogue to Spencer’s A Tease But He’s Mine like you wanted but hopefully you’ll like this anyway!

Derek hovers protectively over Spencer as he gets the cut on his thigh stitched up.  Spencer knows in other circumstances he would be rolling his eyes at Derek’s hovering but not this time.  The slice on his thigh is far too close to the femoral artery in his thigh not to realize how close to death he came.  Spencer cannot hide from the facts flooding his mind; he had been mere millimeters from death.  A deep cut to the femoral artery means death in minutes and being out in the country, Spencer knows he never would have made it long enough to get a hospital for treatment.  Both Derek and Spencer are understandably shaken by the near miss.   

Nine stitches later, Spencer is released into Derek’s capable hands.  The team had already left for the hotel.  Once they’d been told Spencer only needed stitches and would be released soon, they left Spencer and Derek alone.  With nothing left to do except wrap up the details of the case, which Hotch decided could easily wait until tomorrow, they called it a night.  The suspect’s body lay in the morgue; he’d been taken down by both Derek and Rossi as he attempted to kill Spencer. 

Sitting in the SUV, Spencer is wishing for the bench seats of Derek’s truck.  There is only one thing on his mind: sex.  He wants, no _needs_ , his Der to fuck him mercilessly.  Spencer wants to feel the painful stretch as Derek’s dick pushes into him.  He wants to feel the ache of Der’s possession for _days_.  Just the thought of it makes his cock start to fill.  With a playful smirk on his face, Spencer reaches over and places his hand on Derek’s knee.  Derek looks down pointedly at the hand and then glances quickly at Spencer, who is careful to have a neutral expression on his face.  Derek in no way believes the innocent look on his Pretty Boy’s face but allows his attention to go back to road.  Spencer deliberately looks out the window to hide his smirk.  He lets his hand to rest there innocently for a minute before slowly gliding it up Der’s inner thigh. 

Derek merely looks at him and Spencer makes no effort to hide his mischievous grin.  He turns back to the road without saying a word.  Spencer of course takes that as permission and allows the back of his fingers to graze teasingly over Der’s clothed bulge.  Derek twitches but keeps silent.  Spencer does a gleeful little dance inside his mind; his love’s lack of response makes it clear he is completely on board.  He cups Derek, practically giggling with anticipation as the bulge swells obediently under his touch.  Derek groans as his Pretty Boy applies delicious pressure.  Unable to restrain himself, his hips jerk up.  Spencer’s palm provides sweet friction, which Derek plans to take complete advantage of.  His hands clutch the steering wheel hard in a white knuckle grip, it is taking everything he has to keep his most of attention in front of him and not where it wants to be.  Spencer alternates teasing strokes with hard grinds of palm, driving Der absolutely mad with lust.  He lifts his hand up out of Der’s reach and watches as his hips jerk up desperately for the friction that is no longer there.  “Pretty Boy…” Derek growls warningly.  Spencer giggles but puts his hand precisely where Der wants it. 

By the time they get to the hotel, Derek is quite desperate, which is exactly what Spencer wants.  Derek is thankful it is nighttime and hopes they won’t encounter anyone.  His erection is in no way hidden by his pants and peeking at Spencer, he notices that his Baby is in a similar position. 

They quickly get out and half trot to their room.  The moment the door is closed, Spencer slams Der into it.  Their lips meet in a passionate kiss.  Their thoughts are unknowingly mirrored: of Spencer’s near miss and a burning desire to celebrate that they are both alive with the one person they love more anyone. 

Spencer grinds his hips into Der’s and they moan together.  Derek flips their positions and crashes his lips into Spencer’s.  He dominates Spencer completely, assaulting his mouth with his lips, tongue, and teeth until his Pretty Boy can think of nothing but him.  “Derek!”

“MINE!” Derek yells.  His mind flashes to the moment that Spencer was cut by the suspect.  Remembering watching Spencer falling to his knees and clutching his leg makes Derek’s heart race with fear.  His fingers tighten their hold on Spencer, not ever wanting to let him go.  He says shakily, “Mine.” 

“Yours, always.  Claim me, Der.  Make me yours again,” Spencer half demands, half pleads.  “Make me scream.  Show me we’re alive.”

Derek stares deeply into his eyes, recognizes the same fever and desperation he feels in his love’s eyes.  Spencer needs this as much as Derek does.  He quickly strips his Baby’s vest, tie and shirt off.  Derek surges forward and captures those pink lips, Spencer’s tongue battling his own.  Tongue and teeth clash and caress; there is no tenderness in their kiss, only all-consuming passion.  Derek rips his lips away and forces Spencer’s neck to arch before sinking his teeth into his pale shoulder.  Spencer screams without restraint, “Yes!  Mark me!  Claim me!  Make me hurt!” 

Derek sucks a deep mark high on his neck, then another at the hollow of his throat.  He moves down Spencer’s chest until he covers it with purpled marks of his possession.  Spencer moans and cries loader with every mark.  Derek yanks down his Pretty Boy’s pants and boxers.  He pulls off his shoes, tearing off his mix-matched socks, pants, and boxers, leaving that alabaster, gorgeous body completely bare.  Bypassing his dripping cock, Derek lifts one of Spencer’s legs, spreading his legs wide.  “Mine,” he mutters as he bites at one inner thigh, then the other.  Derek turns him over and sinks his teeth into a juicy cheek. 

Spencer strokes himself, trying to find relief.  He begs loudly and without shame, “Take me!  Please, please, please!  Fuck me now, Derek!  I need your cock splitting me open.  Please!”

Derek turns him onto his back.  Those beautiful caramel eyes are full of desperation and need.  He quickly grabs the lube from the bedside table and is about to slick up his fingers when Spencer stops him.  “No.  I want to feel it, I _need_ to!  I need the painful stretch as much as I need your dick inside me.  To remind me, we’re alive.  Please,” he begs. 

He can’t deny his love anything.  Derek needs to be inside of Spencer as much as Spencer needs to feel the ache of his thick length splitting him open.  He tears open his pants and pulls out himself out, not bothering to waste the time to undress further.  Derek slicks his cock up, hiking Spencer’s legs around his waist and eagerly pushes inside.  The muscle resists the invasion at first but gives a moment later.  Spencer’s anguished cries are tinged with clear pleasure and echo through the room as he savors the burn as inch by inch, Derek sinks deep inside of him.  Bottoming out, Derek groans long and lustfully as Spencer deliberately clenches around him.  “I’m gonna fuck you so good, Baby.  Fill you up over and over.  Paint your insides with my cum.  Fuck you so hard, you’ll ache for days,” Derek growls.  “Do you want that, Pretty Boy?”

“Yes!  Need it, need _you_!”

Derek hooks those long legs over his arms, his strong fingers clutching Spencer’s ass hard enough to leave bruises as he snaps his hips forward.  Spencer whimpers as his passage stretches painfully around Derek.  The burning ache makes sweet fire run through his veins but is not enough.  “Harder!  Come on!  Fuck me like you mean it!” Spencer yells.  Any restraint that Derek has left disappears at the demand.  He fucks him hard.  Spencer’s eyes roll back, mewling and keening noisily as his body is rocked back and forth into the door by Derek’s thrusts.  Derek has never felt more alive with his cock pistoning wildly in and out of his Baby.  Neither man is conscious of the sound of the door shuddering under the force of their bodies moving together or the sounds of their fucking echoing the room: the slap of Derek meeting Spencer’s bare flesh and their boisterous grunts, moans, and groans. 

“Ngh!” Spencer shouts.  Derek demands, “Cum for me, Pretty Boy!”  Spencer obeys, screaming as he spurts between them.  Derek pulses a second later, filling Spencer’s insides. 

Derek slumps against the door and Spencer, resting long enough to catch his breath.  A few moments later, he lifts his love away from the door.  Spencer clutches him tightly as he is carried to the bed.  Derek drops him onto the bed, carelessly tears his own clothes off and pounces atop his Baby.  “Derek,” he murmurs just before Derek’s lips descend on his.  The kiss is slow and passionate, their tongues gliding together in perfect rhythm.  “Mmm,” Derek hums against those delicious pink lips. 

He rocks his hips into Spencer’s.  The cum between them slicks the way, making the slide easy and wet.  They both harden quickly, their fevered desire far from satisfied.  Spencer pushes Derek back, enabling him to turn over and get on his knees.  He grabs the headboard and looks over his shoulder; Spencer’s lustful gaze says it all.  Derek grabs those slim hips and sheathes himself completely with a single thrust.  The lithe genius moans loudly.  Derek eases back before plunging forward again.  “Yes!” Spencer hisses.  This time Spencer thrusts his ass back into Derek.  “Fuck yeah.  You feel so good, Der.  Love you deep inside me.” 

Derek growls while maintaining the medium fast rhythm, Spencer is wonderfully tight around him.  That perfect hole swallows his cock like it is made just for him.  Derek praises, “Always so tight for me, Baby.  My fat dick is the only thing that can satisfy your greedy hole.  Isn’t that right, Spencer?”  Spencer keens wildly as Der’s thick length stabs in and out of his passage.  Unsatisfied with the non-answer, Derek emphasizes every word with a hard jerk of his hips.  “Isn’t.  That.  Right?!”  Spencer is shoved forward with each fierce thrust.  He clutches the headboard desperately, moaning hoarsely.  Spencer has no words but widens his stance, allowing the head of Der’s cock to jab sweetly at his prostrate.  “Answer me!”  Spencer shoves backward harshly, reveling in the unrelenting pace.  “Yes!!  Only you!  No one else!  Ugh!  Fuck me like only you can!” 

Derek tears Spencer’s hands off the headboard, shoving him face first into the bed.  Spencer grasps the bedding tightly, spreading his legs wide as Derek fucks him mercilessly.  It is utter bliss.  His body rocks violently under ruthless pace, making the bed shift noisily and the headboard slam against the wall but neither man even notices.  Derek plunges forward, hard and deep, roaring his release and collapsing heavily onto his Baby.  The hot cum filling him hurdles Spencer over the edge and he screams gutturally. 

The two of them lie there unmoving, Derek is rapidly approaching exhaustion.  A minute later, Spencer elbows his love, “Heavy.”  Derek grunts but flops over onto his back. 

But Spencer is by no means done.  He straddles Derek, kissing his slack mouth until Der starts to kiss back lazily.   Spencer sucks on Der’s tongue, humming in satisfaction.  Derek groans when his Baby sucks on his bottom lip and then nibbles on it delicately.  Those pink lips travel down the length of Derek’s neck.  While not the possessive bastard that Derek admittedly is, at times Spencer too needs to leave his mark on _his_ Der.  He sinks his teeth into Derek’s muscular shoulder.  “FUUCCK!” Derek roars powerfully, the word sounding as if it is being physically dragged out of him.  Spencer isn’t the biter that Derek is and rarely does it but when he does, it drives his Der crazy.  Derek can feel his tired dick twitch and harden ever so slowly.  Spencer grins, sprinkling his Der’s skin with purple marks and occasional bite marks. 

Spencer scoots down to Derek’s waist but before he can get any further, Derek pushes him away and admonishes, “Dirty.”  He chuckles but allows Derek to turn him over.  Derek staggers over to the bathroom, coming back with a wet, soapy cloth, the ice bucket filled with warm water, and a towel.  He wipes Spencer’s chest clean tenderly, dunking the cloth in the water and then wiping his stomach.  Derek peppers tender kisses on the newly washed skin.  Derek checks the stitches on Spencer’s leg; they are a little red but not torn or bleeding.  Spencer smiles as his thighs and cock are lovingly cleaned with Derek being extra careful not to get his stitches wet.  Derek switches to the towel and dries all that pale, damp skin.  Spencer’s lips curl up in an affectionate smile as he feels his love’s lips press against his freshly dried skin.  Derek guides his Baby over, spreading his legs and checking Spencer’s hole to ensure their passionate lovemaking hasn’t caused any rips or tears.  Derek finds none and rubs the pink rosebud clean.  He adoringly kisses the bite mark he left earlier on his Baby’s ass.  Once Derek is satisfied Spencer is clean and dry, he lets his boy turn over.  Spencer grabs the cloth from Derek and guides him onto his back.  Spencer gives his Der the same tender care, cleaning off his chest, stomach, thighs, and cock.  He covers all the freshly cleansed skin with sweet kisses, paying special attention to the purpled marks he’d made.  He drops the cloth into the bucket and places it onto the bedside table, along with the towel. 

Spencer nuzzles his Der’s thighs, breathing in the musky scent of him that is combined with the fresh scent of soap.  He nudges Derek’s half hard cock with his nose, licking up its length.  Spencer laps at his balls, sucking them softly.  Derek moans in response.  Spencer sucks intently on the head of his cock as if it is a lollipop.  Derek shouts, “Spencer!”

Spencer’s mouth sinks down onto the stiffening cock, letting Der grow hard in his mouth.  He bobs slowly, alternating between swirling his tongue and sucking hard.  “Yeah, suck me, Baby.  That’s it, take me deep.  Swallow my thick cock.  You want me to cum down that pretty throat of yours, huh, Pretty Boy?”  Spencer hums happily around his Der.  “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Babe?  To have my cum filling not only your pretty ass but your belly?”  Spencer moans around his mouthful; he wants that badly but he wants to ride Der more.  He pulls off with a pop and in a flash impales himself on Der’s fat cock.  “Fuck yesss!” Derek cries hoarsely.  Spencer rides him smoothly and languidly, the rhythm glaringly different from the blazing inferno of the other two times.  Derek stares at him in awe, “Fuck, Baby.  Do you know how sexy you look?  Riding my cock like you were made for it?”

Spencer smirks but the easy cantor of his hips never falters. 

_*God, do I love my little minx!*_   He loves every time his Pretty Boy shows this side of himself.  For it is only _for_ Derek that this side of him comes out.  Spencer’s palms glide up and down Derek’s chest as he deliberately bounces on the hard length within him.  Spencer leans up to claim Der’s lips for a passionate kiss before he leans back and takes Derek deep.  Derek can’t hold back anymore and thrusts his hips up, forcing himself even deeper.  “That’s it, Baby.  Take me deep.”  Spencer holds still, allowing Derek a brief moment of control.  But after a few thrusts, the lithe genius sits back up.  Derek groans harshly as his love squeezes his passage tight around him, almost like a warning.  Derek grasps Spencer’s thighs lightly, holding but not trying to lead his movement.  Their eyes meet and electricity spreads like wildfire through them.  “Take me, Pretty Boy.  Take what you need.”  Spencer inclines his head in acceptance and starts rolling his hips in earnest. 

Derek keeps his eyes firmly on Spencer, wanting nothing more than to remember this moment forever.  Spencer looks like an incubus driving toward orgasm.  “Fuck yourself on my dick.  You’re so fucking beautiful like this.  And you’re mine.  You’re fucking all _mine_.” 

Spencer’s caramel eyes spark with possessive fire, “And you are _MINE_ , Derek Morgan.  You belong to _me_!” 

“Yes!  All yours!  Only yours!” Derek replies earnestly.  “Please, Baby.  Make me cum!  I need it so badly!”

With a fierce expression on his face, Spencer demands, “Cum, Der.  Cum for _me_!”  Derek’s cock responds immediately, spurting on command.  “Yes!” Spencer wails and his own cock erupts.  The flash of pain in his leg doesn’t even register as his body is flooded with pleasure. 

Feeling boneless, Spencer slumps onto his love’s muscular chest.  He grunts as Derek’s spent dick slips from his hole.  Spencer aches inside, exactly as he’d wanted.  He’ll be sore for a while but damn, it is completely worth it. 

Derek strokes sluggishly down Spencer’s bare back to his ass.  Spencer whimpers as his strong fingers graze his sore entrance.  “Sore, Pretty Boy?”

Spencer lifts his head and grins goofily.  His voice is raspy from his pleasured cries, “Yeah.”  Spencer wiggles his bum, sighing blissfully at the tenderness he feels.  Derek kisses him sweetly, “I’m glad you’re happy, Babe.”  He strokes the pale length of his love’s back.  “Hm…feels so good, Der.  Just what I needed.”  Derek smiles tenderly, vowing “Anything for you.”  He eases Spencer onto his back and gets up shakily to grab a towel.  With it in his hand, Derek is about to clean the seed off of his Baby when he notices bright red blood trickling down Spencer’s pale leg.  “Spencer!  You’re bleeding!”  The genius looks down, shrugging at the sight of his ripped stitches.  “I’ll be fine, Der.  Let’s just get some sleep.  I’ll get it re-stitched tomorrow, okay?”  But Derek is frozen at the sight of the blood.  _*I should have taken more care!  He’s hurt and I fucked him like an animal!  I shouldn’t have been so wild!  I hurt him!*_

Spencer can see the thoughts rushing through his love’s mind.  “Der.  Derek, look at me!”

With sorrowful eyes, Derek meets his gaze.

“Stop.  You only did as I asked.  I _needed_ it rough.  You gave me exactly what I needed, as you always do.  You didn’t hurt me.  I am fine and you have nothing to feel guilty about, okay?” 

Derek reluctantly nods. 

“Good,” Spencer says.  “I love you, Der.”

“I love you, too, Pretty Boy.  More than anything or anyone.”

Spencer smiles cheerfully, “I know.  Now, let’s clean up and get some sleep.”  Derek obeys, carefully wiping Spencer clean with unmistakable reverence.  Spencer finds a clean spot on the bed and curls up.  Derek spoons behind him, inhaling his comforting scent the whole night.  They are alive and together.  That is all that matters to them. 


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse finally let me write the second chapter! It is not exactly what I expected to write but that tends to happen to me a lot. Hope you like it Prime’s Little One. Enjoy!

Opening his eyes, Spencer can feel the sweet soreness in his bottom. He wiggles slightly, savoring the delicious ache. Spencer bites his lip, trying to stifle his moan. Derek suddenly pulls him closer. Smiling, Spencer doesn’t resist as he is tugged firmly against his love. Derek snuffles contently in his sleep. The sweet moment is broken by the sound of their alarm. Derek grunts against his skin, clearly attempting to cling to sleep a little longer. When Spencer reaches over to grab the phone to silent the alarm, Derek grumbles louder and tightens his hold. Luckily, Spencer’s long arms can reach it despite Derek holding him securely.

He turns the alarm off and he lets himself relax in Derek’s arms. Reluctantly, Spencer attempts to detach himself from Derek a few minutes later. But Derek growls and hugs him closer; mumbling mine into his skin like Spencer’s his favorite teddy bear. Laughing, Spencer again tries to escape but Derek is having none of that. He rolls Spencer onto his stomach and lies on top of him, giving Spencer no chance to get away. “Derek. Derek!”

Derek’s mumbles are indecipherable.

“We have to get up, Derek,” Spencer declares calmly. “Stop whining and get off me.”

“No,” Derek growls sleepily.

Spencer struggles harder. “Do you want one of the team to come get us up? I’m naked you know. Do you really want to let one of them see me?”

The threat slowly forces Derek to start to wake. He covers Spencer’s body more completely with his body. “No, mine. Not theirs.” Just the thought of someone seeing _his_ Pretty Boy makes him want to claim Spencer immediately, to show there is no doubt that Spencer belongs to _him._ Only half awake, Derek slides his cock between Spencer’s cheeks. He groans at the feeling. Even without being inside him, it feels good.

Spencer’s hands tighten in the sheets, the feeling of Derek settling his dick between his cheeks is pure pleasure. Any protest he might have voiced is forgotten as Derek’s hips start to move. His hole clenches as Derek’s cock brushes it as his hips rock forward and back. Spencer can tell when Derek finally wakes completely as his hips stutter. “Pretty Boy,” Derek rumbles, his mouth kissing his shoulder before sinking his teeth into the pale, unmarked skin.

Spencer moans, his whole body clenching at the sharp pain from Derek’s teeth marking his skin. Derek admires the mark, tracing it with his tongue and sucking the beautiful mark. “How are you feeling, Babe?”

“Fuck, Derek. So good,” Spencer promises.

“Sore?”

Imagining Derek pushing inside him again, no prep, Spencer whines. “More, I need more. Fuck me. Fuck me so good it hurts.” His ass clenches helplessly. “I want to feel you, Derek. Feel the burn of you pushing inside me. Deep, so deep. Feel the ache of your big cock splitting me open.” Spencer wants it desperately. To feel Derek’s possession of him every moment, to feel the ache of it with every subtle movement. “Please,” Spencer begs. “Der, please!”

“Such a slut for my dick. Need my cock so badly, don’t you, Baby? You’re fucked raw and still you beg for my dick.”

Spencer whines, his hole clenching desperately despite the steady ache. “Yes, oh, yes. _Please._ Need your cock, fill my slutty hole.”

Derek chuckles darkly; they both know Spencer is an eager slut for his cock. But then Derek is just as eager to fuck Spencer as Spencer is to be fucked. “My slut. _Only mine,_ ” he snarls.

“Yes, only yours. I promise, no one else’s. Please!” Spencer pleads.

Derek can hear the desperation in Spencer’s voice. “Okay, Pretty Boy.” He grabs lube, slicking his cock. Derek doesn’t even touch Spencer’s hole, knowing that when his Baby is like this he needs the aching hurt of the stretch as much as the possession. He goes slow, easing into Spencer inch by inch. Spencer sighs shakily as Derek finally bottoms out.

“Oh, yes. Good,” Spencer mumbles. He’s overwhelmed by the feeling of Derek’s intrusion. It hurts perfectly, just what he needs. Having Derek’s body covering his only makes it all the more pleasurable.

“Fuck you so good. You’ll feel me for days, My Own. With every step, you’ll feel that delicious ache and you will remember who you belong to.” His slow, long, deep strokes emphasize his every word.

Spencer groans, both from the words and the dick moving inside him. “Yes, I belong to you.”

“Just like I belong to you, Baby,” Derek vows. Their lovemaking completely different from last night: intimate and quiet, filled with quiet murmurs of love mixed with filthy words.

Spencer urges Derek on, “So good, Der. Just what I need, your big cock pushing deep inside me, claiming me, showing me I’m yours. Fuck, it hurts so sweetly.”

“You need my cock, fucking inside your pretty, little hole and filling you like no one else can. Need me to push so deep it hurts. You are so hot, so fucking tight around me. Your hole was made just for me. My hole to split open and fuck until you are screaming my name. You crave my dick, my cum. Don’t you?” Derek mutters in a low, dark tone.

Spencer jolts at how deep Derek pushes inside him. Moaning, Spencer promises, “Yes. I fucking need it, need your cock filling me. Need your hot cum deep inside me. Need it, need _you_.”

“Gonna cum like this, Pretty Boy? Your pretty cock trapped beneath you. Me inside you, crushing you beneath me, hmm?” Spencer’s mouth opens in a silent scream, Derek’s slow, relentless rhythm overwhelming his senses. Derek fucks him slowly, moaning as he takes his man closer and closer to the edge. “Come on, Spencer. Cum for me,” he demands.

Spencer closes his eyes, his entire body focusing on Derek’s cock pressing so, so deep. He’s close. Then Derek sinks his teeth into his shoulder, groaning as he spills inside of Spencer. The pleasurable dual sensation sends him flying. Spencer mewls softly as his cock spurts onto the bedding. Derek’s hips continue to move until Spencer goes boneless. Derek wishes he could stay like this forever, inside of and surrounding his love with his body. Spencer is panting slightly, practically purring when Derek begins to kiss the back of his neck. They stay quietly still, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Another alarm starts blaring, signaling that they don’t have much time if they don’t want to be late. With a sigh, Derek kisses Spencer’s shoulder and eases off him. He turns off the alarm and says, “Okay, Babe. Sponge bath time.”

Spencer gingerly stands with help from Derek. He smiles goofily at the persistent ache in his bottom.

Derek would feel bad for the way Spencer is walking but the ridiculously cheerful grin on his love’s face makes it clear that Spencer is on cloud nine. He looks incredibly fucked out. Grinning at Spencer’s happiness, Derek washes his love. He is extra carefully as he washes Spencer’s sore hole. Derek finds no tears, which he is thankful for. He laughs as Spencer’s dick twitches tiredly as he cleans his Baby out. “I don’t think you could handle another round, Babe.”

“Could so,” Spencer whines.

Derek swats his behind gently, “Could not.” He takes hold of Spencer’s spent cock. “I don’t think you are going to get hard again anytime soon.”

Spencer’s pink lips stick out in an adorable pout. “So, I could still take another round of you pounding into me.”

Derek chuckles. “Don’t think so, Pretty Boy. My cock is more tired than yours.”

“I bet you could,” Spencer boasts.

“Keep dreaming. I’m all fucked out and whose fault is that, hmm?”

Spencer pouts again and Derek can’t resist kissing those cute, pouting lips. Their kiss is slow and easy. When it breaks, Derek rests his forehead against Spencer’s. “Was it worth it?”

Spencer wiggles, feeling the intense ache with every movement. “Yesss,” he hisses.

Derek smiles at the blissful expression on Spencer’s face. “Good. Then you can explain to the doctor why your stitches got torn.”

Spencer is too happy to let something that minor bother him. They both dress and pack up their stuff. Derek takes the bags and watches Spencer walk slowly to the door. Before he can open it, Derek drawls, “You know everyone is going to know what happened last night and this morning as soon as they see your face.” Spencer turns to face Derek, eying him questionably. “You look utterly fucked out, Spencer. I’m pretty sure that anyone that looks at you will realize it.”

Spencer smirks. “Good.” If he looks fucked out, it’s because he is. Spencer feels like he is on a fucked out high and it feels amazing. “I’m basking in it, Der. I don’t care, I’m not hiding it.”

Derek shrugs and smiles. “Whatever you want, Baby.”

**CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM*CM**

They find the others waiting in the lobby. JJ is the first to spot them. She chokes on her coffee at the expression on Spencer’s face. Dave slaps her back with a little smile on his lips. Emily has a leering grin on her face, the same that Penelope would likely have if she was present. Aaron’s slightly raised brows are his only visible reaction.

“Sleep well?” Emily asks slyly.

Despite realizing that everyone seems to know what happened last night, Derek tries to be discreet because heaven knows Spencer certainly isn’t. Why he’s even attempting is a mystery even to him; Spencer’s expression makes it blatantly obvious what happened. “Fine.” The following silence is a bit awkward for Derek. He’s hoping they won’t bring it up but the look on Emily’s face makes it apparent she isn’t letting this go.

“What about you, Spencer?” Emily inquires.

Trying to take control, Derek rushes to say, “No questions before coffee.”

Spencer waves off the concern, “Pfft!” He smiles widely. “I slept great!”

JJ mutters under her breath, “I bet you did.”

“What was that JJ?” Spencer asks.

Jennifer’s mouth opens and closes, trying to decide whether to go there or just let it go. Before she can say anything, Rossi cuts in. “The walls in this hotel are quite thin, was anyone else disturbed by— _loud_ noises?”

Derek closes his eyes, scrubbing his face with his hand. Last night he’d been too focused on Spencer and his near miss to even think about how loud they were. He’s fairly certain they were loud, too loud. “Fuck,” he exclaims quietly.

Emily giggles, “Exactly.”

“Unfortunately,” Aaron mutters. He’d like to forget what he heard but he cannot. Spencer’s giddy, love fucked look isn’t helping either. “Who’s up for breakfast?” Aaron asks with a hint of desperation. He really, _really_ doesn’t want to talk about this.

JJ smirks, “I’m sure Derek and Spencer are hungry. Or maybe Spencer’s already had his _hunger_ satisfied.”

Derek groans, with both women on the scent he doesn’t have a prayer of escaping this likely excruciating conversation.

“How about it, Spencer? Are you satisfied?”

Spencer turns to Emily and smirks. “I am _exceedingly_ satisfied.” He knows exactly what she is asking and he’s feeling smug enough to revel in his satisfaction.

Derek and Aaron groan at the same time. Both are fervently wishing to escape this conversation. “We need to go, Spencer tore his stitches!” Derek announces, praying he can leave with Spencer. Immediately. The plan backfires though. It only sharpens the interest of the women like blood in the water to a shark.

“And how did that happen?” Emily wonders, her smile almost shark-like.

“I—rmmmph,” Spencer starts but Derek covers his mouth.

Not releasing Spencer’ mouth, Derek lies, “It happened while he was sleeping. Isn’t that right, Pretty Boy?” He gives Spencer a significant look.

“Are you sure about that, Morgan?” Dave asks, his eyes twinkling in amusement. “Perhaps they were ripped open by some kind of _exertion_.”He’s had his fair share of embarrassing morning afters. He intends on enjoying Derek’s embarrassment, who would have thought a sexual guy like Derek could be uncomfortable talking about his sex life. Derek clearly didn’t think about hiding it last night. They all heard him and Spencer. Dave truly didn’t need to know that Spencer’s a slut for Derek’s dick or anything else that came through the walls in crystal clear clarity.

Aaron tries one last time to change the subject. “Who wants more coffee? Or breakfast? Or to finish this case out and go home?” He’s ignored completely.

“Yes, Derek, how could have Spencer’s stitches been torn, hmm?” JJ wonders mysteriously.

Derek’s expression hardens. “He fell, okay. Leave it alone.” Spencer isn’t even listening to the conversation. He is in his own little world, shifting his weight to feel the ache flair deliciously.

Resigned to the conversation, Aaron drawls in disbelief, “He fell. That’s the best you can come up with, Morgan?”

“It’s true, didn’t you see him limping?!” Derek protests.

The others laugh, the excuse isn’t going to fly but Derek seems to be clinging to the fall explanation with both hands. “Oh, he’s limping alright. Maybe he fell on something— _hard_ ,” Emily purrs.  

JJ laughs. “More like he jumped on it with the enthusiasm of a kid on Christmas.”

“Oh dear god,” Derek exclaims, wishing they weren’t having this conversation.

Dave eyes Derek with amusement. “You had to know this was coming, Morgan.”

Shaking his head, he admits, “No, I really didn’t.”

Dave laughs. “Consider it payback for what we heard, what we _all_ heard.”

“What the whole place heard, I’m surprised no one called to complain,” Aaron mutters.

Emily grins. “Oh, Aaron. No one called because it was _hot_.”

Aaron is pointedly silent. No way is he admitting that it was, it really was.

Derek looks horrified. “Oh my god! You got off on it, didn’t you?!”

Emily’s grin only widens while JJ blushes. Dave just smirks while Aaron struggles to remain stoic.

“Kill me now,” Derek mumbles to himself, groaning. 

The moment is broken by Spencer’s clearly pleasurable moan. Every eye falls upon him, as he shifts on his feet. The ache in his ass is intoxicating.

Derek shakes his head at his love. Spencer should be the one embarrassed but he’s blissfully distracted by the ache he craved so intensely.

Emily blurts out, “Shit, just look at him. You fucked him into nirvana.”

Suddenly they all start to feel uncomfortable. They know exactly what Spencer is doing as they all heard Spencer begging to be fucked until he ached and Derek giving in rather enthusiastically to his desire.

“Right, we should—we should—yes—go,” Aaron says inarticulately.

Spencer breaks out of his haze enough to look over his friend’s expressions. He smirks as the uncomfortable body language they all are exhibiting. “Everyone have a good night? I know I did.”

Derek barks out a laugh and then tries to disguise it as a cough. His Spencer is actually gloating.

“Clearly not as good as you,” Dave drawls.

Spencer’s smile is rather haughty. “Clearly.”

Emily chuckles. “I wonder. Once your fucked out haze wears off, will your embarrassment hit you like a brick wall? Because trust me, all of us,” Emily gestures to the whole group, “heard everything. You begged Derek to fuck you and he fucked your genius brain out.”

Aaron rubs his temples, “Emily—”

“What? It’s true! We might as well have been in with them watching it!”

Derek has to laugh at the absurdity of this conversation.

“Yes but do we need to talk about it? I just want to forget what I heard,” Aaron says with an annoyed sigh. 

Dave smirks at his friend’s exasperation. “Touchy, are you sure you don’t want to tell us anything, Aaron?”

Aaron narrows his eyes, glaring at Rossi. “No.”

Dave doesn’t flinch. He isn’t intimidated, not even by Aaron’s intensely focused glare. Like he is talking to a child, Dave explains, “Sometimes men like other men. You’re a special snowflake.” Aaron rolls his eyes. “We will accept you no matter what. I know just the guy for you!”

Aaron’s mouth hangs open in shock. “You? What?!”

Rossi smirks smugly. He stage whispers conspiringly to the others, “He’s not denying it.”

Spencer pats Aaron’s arm. “Good for you, Aaron! You’ll love it! Might loosen up that stick up your ass to have something more pleasurable up there,” Spencer snickers.

Aaron stares at Spencer in disbelief. He’s completely stunned. His subordinate hypothesized that getting fucked in the ass would be good for him. Aaron’s mouth opens and closes, too taken aback to form words. He ignores the laughter of the others, who apparently find it _hilarious_. “I’m not gay,” Aaron argued sounding exasperated.

Spencer pats Aaron condescendingly, “Of course not.” A self-satisfied grin forms on his face while Spencer declares, “Just like Derek wasn’t gay, right?”

JJ and Emily are laughing so hard that tears are coming down their faces. Derek’s stomach hurts from laughing and Dave looks greatly amused.

Aaron splutters. He doesn’t know how this turned around to him. Before he can protest further, Spencer seems to take pity on him. “Take your time, Aaron. Find a nice man when you are ready.”

Aaron opens his mouth but snaps it shut. Maybe if he doesn’t respond the subject will be dropped. He gets his wish when Dave coaxes everyone to leave the lobby and head out for some breakfast. Of course Aaron could have done without the pitying look Dave gives him but at least the subject of his possible sexual awakening of homosexual tendencies is dropped. He lets himself pout a little on the way to the vehicles before he shoves it deep into a box in his mind to ignore for as long as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter of Our Pretty Incubus is finished; I only need my beta to look through it. So it should be posted in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing some porn has helped yet again! Apparently my muse is attracted to porn, who knew? Ch 2 of this story probably won't be written for a while as I'm focusing on Spencer Will Be Mine and my other ongoing stories. 
> 
> I worked a little on Spencer Will Be Mine Ch 10 and Ch 3 of A Blutbad Claims His Mate last night when I couldn't sleep. I'll be focusing on Ch 10 now, which will hopefully be ready sometime this week or early next week. If you have any suggestions for the next few chapters, feel free to let me know. Those suggestions might just make it into my story! I'd love some ideas about what to do to Barry. Death seems likely, considering the bloodlust my readers are feeling.


End file.
